


House of Mistakes

by marshmallownose



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Sinner!Eddie AU, basically i wrote this because i wanted these girls to kick ass, get ready for BAMF Patricia and KT, it's a lil gay too, it's another au, patricia and eddie's plot points in s3 are reversed basically, peddie shippers have no fear it's still endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallownose/pseuds/marshmallownose
Summary: 'Eddie knew better. He really did! But he needed to vent to someone, and Denby was willing to listen. And so he let it out right then and there. And she’d been so understanding, so supportive…so overly sweet.Maybe that’s why Eddie felt like such a chump.'





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. I have had this idea kicking around in my head for literally five years, so now I’m finally putting it out there for the three (3) people who might read it.  
> Basically, this AU is if instead of Patricia who was taken as the second Sinner in Season 3, it was Eddie instead. Some things will be different, some things the same. Relationships will shift around a bit, so you might be a little surprised by the outcome. Hell, I might be surprised.  
> Anyway, this is based in Season 3, so if you haven’t watched Season 3, you’re gonna be mad confused. If you haven’t watched it, just know that every student who is “evil” in this fic, are not really themselves. Think the Host, but not really.  
> Anyway, this is dedicated to my Sibunas on Discord. Love you guys.  
> Enjoy!

He really should have seen this coming. For a boy who had actual _visions,_  he really did lack quite a bit of foresight.

After arguing with Patricia over the amount of time she’d been sharing in the company of his rival, Benji, he’d stormed off. It was just so… _so typical_ of Ben to try and steal away everything that made Eddie happy. Logically, he knew he was being ridiculous and that Patricia was a person and therefore incapable of being stolen from him, but the little voice in the back of his mind was providing him with contradictory information. And that voice was getting louder.

Was he jealous? No! He was _Eddie Miller_. He was a bad boy, with a devil may care attitude. He didn’t get jealous of anyone or anything.

But…was he even that same person anymore? Now that he stopped to think about it…no, he wasn’t. Eddie Miller, bad boy extraordinaire, was gone, and in his place stood Eddie Miller: Osirian and protector. Apparently Osirian Eddie Miller _did_ get jealous. Painfully so. Ben was a no-good, self-righteous jerk, who didn't deserve to be in the same school as Patricia let alone the same airspace. On his way out of the school, he even kicked the doorframe for good measure. It would do in place of Ben.

 _Ben_. How dare he try to seduce Patricia like that right in front of him. _Wait._ Eddie vaguely remembered her telling him she hated that word: “seduce.” He hated thinking like this; it made her sound like some sort of object that was at risk of being robbed away.

His head hurt suddenly. He’d already been without her once, and now that sorry excuse for an Englishman was trying to take her away again.

Eddie _wasn’t_ going to cry. He wasn’t going to do it. Not even Eddie Miller—Osirian and protector—cried. It was pathetic.

Still, it was hard to get words out around the lump in his throat when a _concerned_ Miss Denby found him leaning on the school’s brick wall, frantically rubbing at his eyes.

Eddie knew better. He really did! But he need to vent to someone, and Denby was willing to listen. And so he let it out right then and there. And she’d been so understanding, so supportive…so overly sweet.

Maybe that’s why Eddie felt like such a chump.

He’d barely been inside the Gatehouse two minutes before being reduced to a cornered animal, lashing out with both hands as the two leering, taunting faces of his captors loomed impossibly closer. This was death row, and he was first in line.

As scared as he was, Eddie also couldn’t put the image of Patricia and Ben being all buddy-buddy out of his mind. The feeling burned in his chest, making him feel absolutely sick to his stomach. That was what had gotten him there in the first place.

He was nearly backed up against one of the decorative coffin-things, now, and the sun, high in the sky, that filtered in front the stained glass windows cast colorful patterns over the walls. It would have been rather pretty had he not been in such a frightening bind.

Robert Frobisher-Smythe reached out and firmly grasped Eddie’s bicep with his icy hand. Somewhere below them, a clock chimed.

Miss Denby, reached around behind him, dodging his wild hands with infuriating ease, and opened the coffin-thing. The old man’s grip tightened, and Denby flashed Eddie a saccharine smile.

“Oh, Eddie,” she said, poison in her voice as Robert laughed harshly in his face, “she just doesn’t love you anymore, does she?”

That did it. All at once, he felt his heart shatter, and his temper snap. He moved to lunge towards the teacher, but his captor’s grip was far too strong. Not without one last attempt at escape, Eddie was shoved hard into the sarcophagus.

Funny how he only just then remembered the name for those dreadful coffin-things. Funny how it didn’t really matter anymore.

* * *

 

“God, _why_ doesn’t he ever answer his damn phone?” Patricia grumbled, chewing on her fingernails in distress.

KT flashed her a sympathetic look from the chair opposite her before looking back down at her own long list of unanswered texts from Eddie. “Hey…I’m sure there’s nothing to be worried about; he probably just needed some time to cool off.”

 _Voicemail_. Patricia huffed, hanging up reluctantly. “He didn’t even let me explain that Ben was literally just trying to make amends with him, _‘not steal me away.’_ He just kept…I don’t know, talking over me.” The tough girl sounded uncharacteristically small as she asked, “Do you think he hates me?”

KT’s head shot up like a rocket. “Oh! Oh, no, _no_. Patricia, he doesn’t hate you! He _loves_ you!” She got up and comfortingly hugged Patricia’s shoulders; Patricia shrugged her off, uncomfortable. “He wouldn’t be all upset over you spending time with Ben if he didn’t. I mean, it’s a _little_ possessive…but it comes out of a place of love.”

Patricia was silent for a moment, then she nodded. “I just can’t help but feel something is wrong. I mean, the last time he wouldn’t answer his phone, he was kidnapped!” She paused. _“Oh my god, what if he’s kidnapped?”_

Seeing the usually well-put-together girl in such disarray was making KT very uneasy. “Hey, hey, hey,” she soothed. “I am _positive_ he just needs to level his head. You two will be back to your old shenanigans in no time.”

Just as Patricia opened her mouth to snap a sarcastic retort, Patricia’s phone rang.

KT had never seen someone move that fast in her life. Patricia was practically a blur, snatching up her cellphone, answering the call, and thrusting it to her ear.

“Where are you?” she demanded, not bothering to hide that she was rather choked up, not even waiting for a greeting. “God, weaselface, don’t just run off like that and not answer your phone! You—“

Patrica paused, and KT could faintly make out the sound of Eddie’s voice on the other end, trying to calm her down. KT allowed a small smile to cross her face; that was the Eddie she knew.

She could see the relief cross Patricia’s face as Eddie kept talking, and after about fifty seconds, Patricia nodded. “So we’re okay? You and me?” she asked hesitantly, blue eyes flickering to KT’s encouraging grin. “Okay…good…yeah…okay…bye, Kruger.” A flash of something crossed her expression when Eddie bid her goodbye and hung up. At KT’s curious look, she explained slowly,

“Eddie just said he loved me.”

KT’s eyes blew wide and she clapped her hands excitedly. “Oh my god!” she exclaimed. “He finally said it?” This was amazing! KT always has a hunch that Eddie really loved the resident tough gal, and he’d finally admitted! She was ecstatic for the two of them.

Patricia didn’t look ecstatic, though. In fact, she looked a little ruffled. “We don’t say that…” she mumbled more to herself than to KT. “It’s not our style.”

KT really didn’t see the problem. If someone she cared about were telling her they loved her, KT would be thrilled. But, then again, she wasn’t Patricia and Eddie, so she couldn’t really speak for them.

“Maybe he’s just overcome with emotion?” she suggested awkwardly.

Patricia was silent for only a second more, before shifting her weighty to sit up straighter. “Yeah,” she agreed. “That’s probably it.” She turned her gaze on KT and flashed a small smile. “You’re right; I’m reading too far into this.”

KT gasped, placing a hand over her heart. “Why, Patricia,” she teased, “this is a rare instance of admitting you were wrong! What a momentous occasion!”

Patricia’s smile dropped, but her eyes turned playful. “Ugh, you sound just like Jerome,” she mock-groaned.

The two girls paused for a moment, then giggled. KT’s smile stretched wide, grateful that they’d gotten past their differences and formed a bond. It was nice. Really nice, in fact.

“C’mon,” KT said, rising to her feet. “We have art next, and I _really_ need to work on that fruit painting for Mrs. Burton!”

KT extended a hand to Patricia, and for a moment it didn’t seem like she would take it. Then, she did, allowing KT to hoist her up, still laughing.

“Well, you know Mrs. Burton,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Let’s go.”


	2. Part II

No one really liked the secret room all that much. It was interesting, sure, but it also made everyone very uncomfortable. Old secret rooms have that effect, apparently.

Fabian was still futzing around with the phonograph, KT peering over his shoulder curiously, while Alfie yawned boredly as he flipped through papers with a dull expression on his face.

Patricia and Eddie leaned against opposite walls, feigning interest in the work Fabian was attempting to do, but really much more interested in seeing who could tap the other’s foot with their foot fastest.

Finally, Fabian huffed, sitting back on his feet. “There’s a piece missing. We’ll have to fix it somehow. Find a replacement piece.”

Eddie pursed his lips. “Let’s call it a night, then. We’ll figure something out in the morning.”

The rest of Sibuna all exchanged tired glances and nodded their agreement, one by one climbing up and out of the secret room.

Just as Patricia grasped the first rung of the later, Eddie’s hand on her arm made her pause. She turned to face him curiously, raising an eyebrow when she saw he was smiling. “What?” she asked.

His smile grew, and he rubbed his thumb up and down her arm. “I’m just glad everything’s okay between us. Glad everything is going to work out like it’s supposed to.”

Eddie sounded so sure, so confident, that Patricia couldn’t help but smile in return. “Yeah,” she replied with an uncharacteristic softness. “Me too, Weasel.” Maybe it was the scare she'd had that afternoon, or maybe it was because she was finally coming to terms with her own feelings for him, but right then she didn't care what happened so long as she could keep her doofus smiling. _Jesus, you sound like Amber,_ her mind supplied helpfully and she rolled her eyes at her own subconscious.

Eddie grinned wider. “So, Yacker, care to go on a romantic moonlit str—" He was cut off by KT’s voice ringing down into the room:

“Come on, lovebirds!” she chirped jokingly. “You don’t want Victor to catch you, do you?”

Patricia laughed, turning her body back around to begin her ascent. “No!” she called up. _“No,_ we would _not!”_

Eddie still hadn’t let go of her arm, however.

“Hey,” Patricia prompted, peering down at him. “Can you maybe let go so we can get up? We can take that cheesy walk another time. When it's _not_ past curfew?”

Eddie, who had been glaring up at where KT had been, blinked and let her go as if her arm was made of hot coals and he'd just ben scorched. “Right. Sorry,” he said, and Patricia rolled her eyes again. “After you, Yacker.”

* * *

A crash echoed through the first floor of the house, waking Fabian with a start.

“What was that?” he asked immediately upon sitting up. He turned towards Eddie’s side of the room, only to find his bed conspicuously empty.

Fabian threw the covers away and ran to open the door when it swung open to reveal a very disheveled Eddie with a glob of whipped cream stuck to the corner of his mouth.

“Did you hear that?” he asked, eyes wide.

Fabian would have laughed at his appearance if there wasn’t such a heavy pit of dread in his stomach. “I did…do you have any idea of what it was?”

Eddie shook his head, the whipped cream jiggling. “No, I was making a late night snack when I heard a massive crash. It sounded like it came from the secret room.”

Fabian chewed the inside of his cheek. “Go get Alfie, I’ll wake up the girls. Let’s hope whatever happened wasn’t too…bad.”

Eddie nodded resolutely, whirling around in the doorway, but Fabian reached out a hand to stop him.

“What?” the American asked, craning his head to look behind him.

“You’ve got, _er,_ something on your face,” Fabian supplied awkwardly, pointing to his cheek.

Eddie blinked, and rubbed a hand across his face, coming away with whipped cream all over his palm. “Oh. Thanks, dude.”

* * *

“No, no, no, no!” Fabian practically wailed, rushing forward to kneel by the remains of the precious phonograph. “Not the phonograph! This is a disaster!”

Sibuna stood, shocked. KT voiced what they all were thinking:

“But no one knows about this place!” KT paused, giving a wary glance around the room. “Except us…”

Not wanting to have anybody start pointing fingers—the few times accusations had flown around the house, it always led to far more trouble than it was all worth—Patricia piped up, “Maybe it was Victor! Or _Denby_ …”

Fabian shot up like a rocket, eyes glassy with such exasperation, it bordered on hysteria. _“Look!”_ he snapped, sweeping around to face them. “If they went to this much trouble to smash it, then it must have been important. Maybe this has the answer we need to stop Frobisher.”

Beside Alfie, Eddie tensed, staring at the broken pieces. “We have to fix it,” he said resolutely, and Fabian shut his eyes, turning away in frustration.

“Right now, we have to get out of here before anyone finds us,” KT said after a moment, jerking her head back towards the exit. “C’mon.”

Fabian shook his head in disbelief once more, then followed KT back up into the rest of the house, the rest close behind.

Once Patricia was up, she turned back to face Eddie, only to find he wasn’t there. Ducking her head black inside, she saw him staring pensively down at the broken pieces. She sighed and climbed back down.

“Eddie,” she said, alerting him that she was there. “Eddie, it’s okay, _really_. We’ll figure it out. _Way_ worse things have happened to Sibuna, and with Fabian’s nerd expertise, it’ll be fixed in no time.”

Eddie didn’t say anything, just opened his arms wide. Normally, Patricia would deflect his attempt at physical affection, but tonight, she decided that she needed it just as much as he did. Side-stepping the debris, she wrapped her arms around his middle, and he squeezed her close.

“You know, Yacker,” he murmured into her hair after several moments of silence, “you’ve been really quiet these past few days. Anything...I dunno, _eating at you?”_

Well, that wasn’t what she was expecting. Patricia pulled back an inch or two to look up into her boyfriend’s face. “This is a lot of stress,” she answered uncertainly, not sure what the oddly timed query had to do with anything. “I’m tired. We’re _all_ tired. Once we get some sleep, that’ll cheer us up."

Eddie nodded, brown eyes trained on blue. “Yeah, you’re right. Then, let’s get some sleep, okay?”

Patricia pursed her lips but nodded. Eddie smiled, kissed her softly, and climbed out of the secret room, leaving Patricia alone with the crime scene and her thoughts. The clock in the hall chimed three in the morning, and she couldn’t help but feel as though she’d swallowed lead. Something was wrong beyond just a broken phonograph, and if there was one thing Patricia Williamson was good at, it was finding out the truth, one way or another.

She just hoped that the truth wouldn’t be a pill too hard to swallow.


End file.
